Stolen voices and Buried secrets under the Blue Moon
by VelvetMoonDreamHeart
Summary: I was nine years old when I lost all of my memories of who I am and where I came from. All I knew was that I will live in Nagoya now and live with a wonderful and horrible foster home. For the past six years I have waited for a family who have never came. And now I escape with my sweetest Foster mother, from her brutal husband. And along this ride I discover my old and new life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my second Fan fiction so I hope you like it and I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and my OOC characters. And I do hope you guys review. Also I hope you guys like my personal design with the chapters.**

**Story: Stolen Voices and Buried Secrets, under the Blue Moon. By Velvet Moon Dream Heart**

**This Prologue chapter; is dedicated to the best singer Adele.**

**Prologue: I set ****Fire**** to the ****Rain**

"Extra! Extra! The mysterious cooperation has done another explosion with Z again! And the police have found no trace on who these mysterious people are and why Z is their main targets. And while the police were searching around the crime scene, they found one little unconscious girl in the middle of the whole scene," said an old man holding up newspapers and yelling out through the whole countryside of Nagoya. 

Everyone in the whole town instantly stopped moving and they perked up their ears to hear the News Paper man yelling.

Without hesitating, they dashed right towards the News Paper man and they immediately bought a new paper from him. Then they began to read the newspaper, to find out on what happened to their tranquil town.

When they began to read the newspaper, they instally start to read the Headline and it directly says.

***Our Lovable Corn Field = has perished into Ashes***

_They said yesterday in the cold autumn's night, one of the __**Old Farmer's**__ who takes care of the corn field, was taking a quick update on how the corn field was doing. _

_But sadly when the farmer got there, he notices all of the priceless corn was burning into crimson flames and of course the farmer completely panics and he was about to call for help until he meets some certain boy._

_One of the reporters got him to interview about the boy because the old farmer was unconscious after the whole incident._

_After he got fully treated and was hospitalized for a couple of days, he was finally available to tell on what he witnessed about this whole intriguing case._

_He told them that the boy was very hard to make out, since he was camouflaging very well with the crimson flames._

_He said the only thing he could see was the boy's pure Crimson eyes and the way he looked at you, it felt like you were his next victim to kill._

_Then all of sudden, rain came out of nowhere and it started to wash down all of the flames that were leaking through the corn field._

_The old farmer told the reporters that the small boy's Crimson eyes were full of rage, when it started raining. _

_And then one second later the boy just completely snaps._

_The old farmer said that he has never seen such a small child full of so much rage and agony before._

_He said that he notices the boy, light out a fire flame out his right palm hand and the old farmer was completely astonished with this boy's practical magic. _

_Then after a while the boy begins to shout at the Crimson sky and the boy yelled completely out loud, so that every single person could hear him, 'Don't you dare put another water drop Aqua! We still haven't found her yet and I don't know if this old saying is a myth or not. But anyway, I'll definitely set fire to your rain Rihanna, if I don't find my beloved back in my arms again.'_

_Then after that somebody whacked him real good in the head, and then later on he woke up on a hospital bed._

_AND THAT'S ALL WILL SAY FOR THE OLD FARMER FOR NOW_

_AND THINGS WITH THE LITTLE GIRL, IS TOO PERSONAL AND PRIVATE RIGHT NOW._

No one could describe the town's people faces, when they read the newspaper today, all they knew was that every single person who read this was consumed with total **dread**.

***Meanwhile back in Nagoya's big hospital***

Inside one of the patient's room, a little Brunette girl with two pigtails in her hair was sleeping peacefully in an inexplicable coma.

One of the main doctors that worked there was named Dr. Shun.

He was quite unionistic with this mysterious patient of his. All he knew about her was that she is some random little kid, who was somehow connected to the whole cornfield fiasco.

When Dr. Shun starts walking towards the Brunette girl, he starts putting more needles into her system until he catches a glimpse of something around her frigid neck.

When he reaches the necklace around her neck, he notices a solid gold chain and a Crimson stone.

As he gazed at the stone, he begins to take it off of her until the stone automatically shocks him for doing that, and Dr. Shun was completely stunned on what the stone just did to him.

He takes a deep breath again, only this time he just tightens his grip on the stone and he begins to see some mysterious visions coming through his very own mind.

He noticed on one of his visions, he hears someone call out a name by some groups of unknown people, and he couldn't quite hear what the name was.

All he heard was an M and he had funny feeling that this Brunette girl name definitely started with an M.

And then he was leaped to another vision, and that was when he heard a sweet little girl's voice saying that. 'I will finally be ten years old on January first.'

Dr. Shun turned his gaze on the girl and he had a feeling that this is definitely her voice.

As he begins to let go of the stone, he could feel different emotions boiling inside his entire body, and he could slowly unidentified on where these mysterious emotions are coming from.

And he could definitely tell that it was coming from this small Brunette girl.

He took in a deep breath, and he began to feel all of the emotions coming from this small fragile girl.

Love= she had lots of people that she cared about.

Agony= worrying about the people she loves, will perish into thin air while their doing a deadly mission again.

Soul mate = I need you, where are you? Please find me. Oh gosh! If someone can hear, please I need to go to him. If I don't his heart will turn dark as a sin and my sunshine of my love for him won't be available to free him again.

Dr. Shun takes in a deep breath, and tries to let out all of the emotions going inside him.

And then all of sudden without him even blinking the stone turns into heavenly ashes on the palm of his hand.

Dr. Shun was completely stunned and surprised on what the stone just did to him.

He starts getting back to reality again, then he takes one last look at the Brunette girl and he begins to start walking out the door.

He had a feeling that the stone was telling him that her memories will completely perished into ashes, and he had another feeling that she will have amnesia for a very long time.

He begins to walk into the darken hallway and starts thinking about on what he should do when she wakes up.

He finally decides that he will keep her at the hospital, until she is perfectly stable and then after that he'll take her to an Orphanage or a Foster care.

Then after a year or so if nobody claims her, she will get adopted by another family that is if she does get adopted, which he really hoped for.

So after all the intense thinking, Dr. Shun decides to go talk to the Media about this.

***Meanwhile back in the Patient's room***

The young Brunette girl was still in a coma, until a single crystal tear rows down her pale face, and then she mumbles a perfectly clear apology. "Natsume, I am so sorry I won't return to you love."

And after that her memories were completely sealed, and then a few minutes later she automatically wakes up and yells on top of her lungs. "Where am I? And who am I?"

**Yeah! Prologue complete **** I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys will review my story :} so anyway, thanks for taking your time for reading this. **


	2. My reverie of Cosmic Love Dream

**Disclaimer: Well, here's another chapter for you guys, so I hope you like it. :} And I do not own Gakuen Alice just my Plot and my OCC characters. And I really do want you guys to send me a review. :} Please! 0-0 Puppy eyes.**

**Intro.**

**My reverie ****Cosmic Love Dream:0**

**Dream…. Morgan's P.O.V**

**I was gazing at the beautiful alluring sea, feeling the waves washing off my feet from the cool bitter sand, and taking in the sweet smell of the salty sea.**

**As I was still awed by this suburb scenery, I noticed a presence sitting right beside me and without me even thinking I was putting my entire weight on his right shoulder.**

**As I look up to see the person, all I saw was a boy who was probably about twelve or thirteen, I couldn't see what he looked like because of the sun gleaming at his face.**

**I noticed him putting something around my neck, and when I put my little hand on it.**

**Wait a minute, little hand? Hold up! I'm a ninth grade girl, not a scrummy munchkin. And that was when I noticed I was in my nine year old body again.**

**I took in a deep sigh and said to myself. Oh great, I'm in one of my weird dreams again. Oh well, at least I have a good idea for a story to turn in for Creative Writing.**

**I started to leap out of my thoughts and began to look at this dazzling necklace.**

**I noticed that the stone had a golden chain and an appealing Crimson stone.**

**As I kept gaping at the stone, I started to feel will power arms covering my entire chest, and that was when I noticed it was this mysterious boy hugging me like I was his will to live.**

**He started to brush one of my pigtails away from my left ear and he began to whisper that made my entire spine shiver in delight.**

**He took in a deep breath and whispered in a calm tenderness tone. "With this Alice stone you are entirely mine, even if you come to hate me I will not give back the stone you gave me yesterday. Even though I'm two years older than you, I instally want to become an adult and take you away to some place far away with no worries. Even though life is full of worries and grief I would rather sweep you away to someplace better, then the hellish life we have to go through right now. Even though we have lots of people we love and want to protect, I still don't think it was right for you to be born in the darkish depths like me. But anyway, no matter what happens I will protect you from the ends of my grave, and make sure you grow up with your long Brunette hair out of your childish pigtails, and to keep your goofy smile always shining brightly."**

**My entire body was trembling when he told me that stunning speech of love for me.**

**And without hesitating I began to hug him back and tears started to flow down my pinkish cheeks.**

**My voice was low and raspy when I said something bluntly out loud to him. "I love you and I can hardly wait to spend the rest of my life with you."**

**I noticed he was smirking to me and he said in a low husky voice. "I can hardly wait too, Mikan."**

**And within a brief second I was leaped out of my dream and I began to wonder why that name Mikan sounded so familiar to me. And I began to wonder everyday with all the weirdest dreams I've been having since I was ten years old. Is my real name actually Mikan instead of Morgan?**

**Intro complete yeah! Now for the next chapter, we will finally get to the story.**** I hope you enjoyed and thanks for taking your time to read this.**


	3. This is Me

Disclaimer: all right guys, this is definitely the chapter for our story. So I hope you guys like it and review me. O-O puppy eyes again. I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and just my OOC characters.

This is me the girl who hates her name and last name

Morgan's P.O.V

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! I heard my intriguing alarm clock buzzing away at exactly 6:00 Am, and annoying the crape out of me so I would get my lazy bum up.

I leaped my left hand out and turned off my pesky brown teddy bear alarm clock and began to mumble to myself. "Stupid alarm clock don't you even know that us girls, always worry about our beauty sleep?"

I leaped out of bed to turn on my orange butterfly lamp, that was leaning on my green wooden stool and of course it was right next to my stupid alarm clock.

I started to make my light purple sheeted bed that matched my light purple nails. And I began to walk towards my green lime dresser.

When I got to my dresser, I took off my purple and yellow polka dotted nightgown and threw it into my dirty basket of clothes.

I bent down to my green lime drawers and I started grab out my high school uniform. I put on a yellow skirt and a yellow shirt under a black jacket.

After I was done with that, I reached out my red covered hard brush and started to brush out every thick tangle in my long Brunette hair.

After I got every single tangle out, I put my long hair in a high hair bun and put on a black head band to cover my bangs that were still linking out.

After I made sure that my hairstyle was absolutely stunning, I put my hand in my baby blue jewelry box and I grabbed out some jewelry to put on.

I put on my blue shaped crescent moon necklace, then my white mix blue cover owl earrings, and then my silver heart charm bracelet on my left arm.

After I put all of my jewelry on me, I started to put on a whip of strawberry flavored lip-gloss, a tad bit of Mascara and a little bit of blush.

After I was done putting on my makeup, I leaped out of my blue walled colored room. And then I started to heads towards the bathroom and once I got out of the bathroom, I started to tip toe down the creaky wooden stairs.

**To readers: in case you were wondering why I was so cautious of not making a sound down the stairs. Well when I was 9 ½ years old; I had no memories of who my family was and not even any memories of who I was.**

**The doctors said they found me in one of Nagoya's top cornfield's that was eagerly burned by some mysterious Crimson flames. **

**They said I was under a brutal coma when they found me and after I woke up I had amnesia. One of my main doctors, Dr. Shun said I had Crimson stone around my neck and he told me it gave him some facts about me, but not that much though. **

**He said I will turn ten years old on January first and he also said I had lots of people who cared about me. **

**When I asked him for my name, he said that my name started with M but he didn't know precisely on what my name was. **

**So for now he decided to call me Morgan, but when he called me that I knew precisely that name wasn't mine.**

**Then I asked him about my Crimson stone necklace, he said that it perished into ashes after he looked through the visions.**

**After the stone topic, he jumped into the conclusion on what will happen to me once I get out of the hospital.**

**He said I will go to an orphanage or a foster home, and after a year or so if nobody claims me I will be put up for adoption.**

**So now it's been about six years and none of my family members came for me.**

**I was put in one orphanage while I was still nine, then after my tenth birthday came, I was put in four foster cares.**

**After I turned eleven I was put in another foster care, with a young couple called the Akuma's. **

**The evil man of the house was Akuhei that was 24 and his sweetish young wife Mei that was also 24. **

**And I have been living with them ever since. **

**When I have been living with Mei, to me she is like one of those sweetest moms and biggest sisters you would always die to have. **

**While to me her husband Akuhei, was just like a demon that had defiantly came from the realms of Hell.**

**Mei told me they got married right after high school and she told me that Akuhei totally change after that.**

**She told me he got one of those gangs jobs, {like for example one of those Mafia} and after he got the job he abused her every day and made sure she never went to college so she would become one of those daily house wives.**

**Over the years living with the Akuma's, Akuhei would always try any chance to pound me but Mei would always stop him before he had the scrummy chance to even lay a finger on me.**

**I even remember on an April shower night, Akuhei had a bad night with his work and he was about to come to my room to pound on me to release the stress he was having.**

**But Mei went straight at him and made sure he put all of his brutal stress on her instead of me.**

**I even remembered that I was in my room crying the whole night, when I heard Mei yelling on the top of her lungs.**

**Then a little while later I heard my door open, I was so afraid it was Akuhei, who decided to come pound on me next.**

**I was wrapped in all of my blankets, so that he will think I was sleeping and he would hopefully leave me alone.**

**But when I felt some gentle hands stroking my hair, I knew in an instant it was Mei.**

**I remember she was telling me about that she was about to give up on living, but thanks to me she eagerly change her mind. {And I was twelve in this time} She said I am her only strength for her to run away from Akuhei, so that we can both live a happy life together someday.**

**She even said that my smile was the greatest strength of them all, and that was when I made a promise to myself that no matter how brutal the situation is, I will always try my very best to be energetic and cheerful.**

**So anyway, enough about my agony past, let's get back to the story. Kay 0-0**

As I came down the stairs, I turn around and walk into my open space kitchen.

When you first walk in; there's a big wooden brown table and behind the table is a little white porch balcony.

Then to the left of the table; is the old wooden kitchen set and to the right of the table is a wooden door that leads to our basement.

When I glance around with my gleaming Hazel eyes, to make sure that Akuhei wasn't around, when I noticed he wasn't around I started to sit at the dining table.

Waiting for me there was a plate of Ham and Cheese Omelet, which is one my favorite breakfast food, and a glass of orange juice to wash it down with.

I put on one of my goofy smiles and yelled bluntly out loud. "Thank you for the food!" And by a brief second that omelet was gone.

While I was still thinking about, on how damn good that omelet was. I didn't even notice Mei was right behind me and even talking to me.

"Dang Morgan, you sure are a little Piggy." I heard Mei said while leading out a chuckle at me.

I got up right out my chair, then started smiling at her and then I gave her a hug while whinnying at her. "Mei! You know us girls hate when we talk about our weight. And just so you know I am not a piggy, I'm just a teenage girl who loves eating food."

I saw Mei rosy red lips lift up with a smile, then she glued her light blue eyes right at me, and then she said while curling her long black hair in her index finger. "I know, I know, I know Morgan. So anyway, are you happy to be officially a sophomore today?"

I gave her a warm smile and squeezed her even harder, "Yep, you betcha Mei."

Then all of sudden her smile fade into a whimper. "What's wrong?" I asked her while leaping out of the hug.

She gave me a sad look and said, "You haven't had any of those unusual dreams again, have you Morgan?"

Uh oh! I knew where this was going. Ever since I can remember, I've always had dreams of me being nine again and I somehow had a connection that these dreams were lingered memories of my past.

But so far I haven't had any more of those dreams, since I was in the last day of school, when I was still a 9th grader.

I took a good glance at Mei, She and Dr. Shun were the only people I ever told my dreams about.

I started to smile at Mei's concerned about me, and then I said to her while giving her another hug. "Thanks for worrying about me, God Mei, I love you so much."

She whispers in to my ear and says, "Me too, Morgan."

As I broke the hug between us, I asked her a very uneasy question. "Where's Akuhei at?"

"He left for work at 5: 00 AM, while you were still asleep" she said in a casual tone.

"Thank the Goddess." I said.

She started to chuckle ay my comment, I replied to her.

"What!" I said while my face beaming red.

"You got that Goddess comment from your addicting book series called SWEEP by Cate Tiernan. Didn't you?"

"Ooh! You figured me out good Ms. Nancy Drew." I replied black.

I noticed her letting out a chuckle until she checked her black wrist watch and begins to start yelling at me. OMG Morgan! It's 6:55 and your school starts at 7:25. So you better skedaddle out of here and run as fast as you can to the school.

I didn't take a minute to blink; I instally grabbed my purple polka dotted book bag, my IPhone, my pink cooler lunch box, then hugged Mei goodbye and dashed right outside the door.

And didn't even realize once I get back home, something will change my life forever.

**Thank you so much of reading this **** so I hope you enjoyed it :} and please review.** :}

Sweetest sin Ch. 6


End file.
